


i'm warm but your heart is warmer

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: When Kara is walking along the street with Lena, she notices how cold Lena is and suggests a solution.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 282





	i'm warm but your heart is warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a sorta part three to the one-line prompt "I'll keep you warm." The first two are already up and are drastically different from this one but they all came from the same prompt.

Kara strolls down the street, Lena at her side.

It’s cold out and she can see her own breath puffing in the air when she exhales. She glances to the side and chortles at the sight she’s met with.

Lena is practically buried under all the layers she’s wearing. Her trenchcoat is fashionable but still warm and Kara can’t help but appreciate how pretty Lena looks. Her cheeks are rosy pink from what Kara can see—her face is practically completely covered by her scarf; accompanied by her hat, it’s a surprise Lena can even see. 

“You okay?” she asks teasingly.

Kara hears a mumbled affirmation coming from underneath the scarf and smirks.

“I can’t really hear you, honey,” she teases again.

Lena huffs in the most adorable way possible and her gloved hand comes up to pull her scarf down a smidge.

“Cold. ‘M cold.”

“I couldn’t tell.”

Lena huffs again, pulling the scarf back up before turning away, distancing herself from Kara and continuing to walk at an even faster pace.

“Wait, no, Lena, I’m sorry!” Kara scrambles as she speeds up to match Lena’s pace.

Lena huffs, unaccepting of her apology.

Kara softens at how cute Lena looks when she’s grumpy and suddenly comes up with an idea.

“I have an idea on how to make you less cold, Lee."

Lena slows her pace and turns to look at Kara inquisitively.

Kara smiles at having finally earned Lena’s attention and continues.

“Well, first,” she lowers her voice to a whisper, “I have to change into my Supergirl suit.”

She pulls Lena into a nearby alleyway and is changed in seconds, handing her coat to Lena so that she can hold onto the still-warm clothes—an extra precaution to keep Lena even warmer.

“I carry you and you get to be extra warm.”

When all Lena does is stare at Kara like she’s an idiot, she hastily retracts her statement.

“I mean, unless you don’t want me to carry you. I just thought that maybe since I’m really warm since I’m a Kryptonian that maybe it would be warmer if I carried you since you would be closer to me and you would get to be extra war-”

She’s cut off when Lena leans up to press a sweet kiss against her lips.

“I like the idea, darling, you don’t need to give me any reasons for you to carry me,  _ Supergirl,”  _ Lena purrs, watching as Kara’s face goes through several emotions before her face flushes a brilliant red.

“Umm, ok, I mean, lemme just...”

Kara trails off as she awkwardly maneuvers to pick Lena up, holding her bridal style.

By the time her face is only flushed a bright pink, Lena has settled in her arms and is pressing her face against Kara’s chest, humming at the warmth.

Kara shudders slightly before gently floating upwards, wobbling a little midair when she feels Lena huff against her chest.

By the time they make it back to Lena’s penthouse, Lena is completely relaxed in Kara’s arms, practically purring at the warmth that Kara naturally exudes.

Kara maneuvers to drop all her discarded clothes on the couch and walks into their shared bedroom.

It’s a battle to get Lena to leave her arms.

“C’mon honey, you have to take off all of this winter gear.”

When that doesn’t work, Kara decides to bribe Lena.

“The faster you get your winter clothes off, the less time you’ll have to be away from the bed where I’ll be waiting to give you cuddles.”

Lena perks up noticeably and scrambles out of Kara’s arms, moving so fast Kara began to believe she was the one with superspeed.

Lena practically jumps into the bed about a minute later. Kara, true to her word, is waiting with open arms and Lena snuggles up to her, content in her grasp.

Lena tucks her head right under Kara’s chin, breathing in the smell of potstickers, the sun, and sticky buns, the smell of home.

Kara smiles down softly at her girlfriend, whispering a few words under her breath that Lena doesn’t hear.

“I’ll always keep you warm, Lena.”

And even softer, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a nice fluff end to the three fics that came from that one prompt! <3
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
